Starting Anew
by Fyras14
Summary: The Smashers thought it was all over after the Subspace Disaster,unfortunately, it was after said disaster that things got worse. A lot worse. Friends become foes, and time and space will probably destroy their world.
1. After the Dawn

Fyras14: Yo, folks! Nice to see you, once again! Sorry to post, yet, another story, I know I need to focus on some other things, but well, this story's been on my head since last year, and well, I finally got the chance to write something down...unlike my other stories, howeer, this story is divided in 'Episodes'.

Concerning this episodes, the chapters will continue to pile up as there are, as there would be no new prologue, as you can tell from this first chapter...for now, only two episodes are in the works, each with at least ten or so chapters each, but dont worry, I might add more episodes if my time allows.

**Summary: **The Smashers thought it was all over after the Subspace Disaster,unfortunately, it was after said disaster that things got worse. A lot worse. Friends become foes, and time and space will probably destroy their world.

**This story will have spoilers for the Subspace Emissary in SSBB, so if you haven't played the game, please be wary of them spoilers.**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted. And also, the characters included in this work belong to their respective owners, not me, so please be kind enough to not call a lawyer.**

**Edit(7/13/10): I have redone the Prologue and deleted the Chapter One. I need to make some changes on it, sorry!  
**

_

* * *

A man may fall many times, but he won't be a failure until he says that someone pushed him._

**-Elmer G. Letterman**

**Episode One: Twilight**

**-Prologue-**

**-After the Dawn-**

Darkness fell upon the forest floor, despite the rays of light that came from above, as the stranger moved quickly among the vegetation, avoiding loose branches and a few disturbed rocks as she moved, looking left and right, trying to find the impossible among this cloak of light and darkness.

"I'm positive I saw those two just now," the stranger muttered, sounding disappointed, as she put a delicate finger upon her chin. "What I want to know is, why exactly did those two leave the Spear Pillar all of the sudden? …could it be because of what happened? When the whole place turned dark all of the sudden?" She stood there, thinking for a couple of minutes, before something faint caught her attention from above. Turning, the stranger met face to face with a couple of dragon-like beings, who crashed against the floor as they struggled against each other.

"**GRYYYYYAAAA!" **

"**GROOO!" **

"Eek!" the stranger cried, jumping out of the way, as the creatures tackled each other nearby, causing chaos and destruction on their wake. Dust, trees, leaves, and a few rocks flew over the stranger's head, as she watched from behind a few bushes as the two beasts fought against each other. "Just my luck," the stranger groaned, clutching a bruised arm she had earned when she moved out of the raging dragons' way. "Way to go, Platina! Why don't you stop being so apt about finding Pokémon, they'll find you instead, and start World War III while they're at it!" she muttered, glancing at the dragon Pokémon, who had stopped tackling each other, instead, opting to shot white beams out of their mouths and into their foe's face. Platina's face twisted in horror as one of the beams missed her by a few inches and created a rather, large explosion behind her.

_This isn't my day! _the girl thought, as she scurried to a more safer location and went on to watch the fight between the two Pokémon. She gave a small squeal of surprise, when another beam missed its target, and hit a couple of trees that were behind one of the dragons. _If they keep this up, these two are gonna blow Kongo Jungle to smithereens! _Grabbing her bag, Platina took out a small red and white ball, and looked at the raging Pokémon before her. _Better do something quick, before they really destroy this whole place! _Taking a deep breath, the girl threw the ball near the dragons, catching their attention. They watched as the ball opened up, and released a light that appeared for a split-second being soon replaced to what appeared to be a giant blue penguin with horns on top of its head.

"EMPELEON!" the penguin cried, as it was stared down by much more bigger foes.

"King! No time to waste, use Ice Beam on Palkia!" Platina cried out to her Pokémon, who quickly obeyed, releasing a rainbow-colored ray towards the dragon Pokémon named Palkia, who gave a loud cry as part of its body was frozen solid by the end of the attack. It struggled to move for a few seconds, before, on a single movement, destroyed the ice covering its body, and turned a fierce glare on King.

"**GRYAA!" **Opening its large mouth, Palkia released a large ball of light, that King wasn't able to dodge on time, and was hit square in the face with it. Platina paled as another explosion struck the area right after her Pokémon had received the devastating hit, sending smoke flying everywhere. Seconds later, Platina slowly made her way towards her fallen Pokémon, almost missing the dragons that had began flying away from the jungle, all the while trying to blow each other apart. Platina didn't give them a second thought, as she went over to her fallen Pokémon, who was now a large trophy, standing on a large symbol. "Sorry, buddy," the girl whispered, getting the ball that she had used to release her large Pokémon, and pointing it towards the trophy. A small, red beam was projected from the ball to the statue of King, and the Pokémon was sucked into it. Putting the ball back into her bag, Platina surveyed the damage; trees broken, torched, sliced in half, a few leaves in icicles due to King's own ice beam, large holes on the forest floor, and from where she was standing, she could hear the frantic cries of birds in the distance.

Staying still for a couple of seconds, Platina turned and ran towards the direction she had seen the two dragon Pokémon run off to, moments before. "If I ever find out who pissed Dialgia and Palkia, I'll choke him!"

**

* * *

**

Young Link grumbled as he made his way through the dense forest; for hours now, the hero had walked to and from, trying to find a way out of the jungle, but through all this darkness and confusing vegetation, Young Link was finding himself getting more lost than when he was in the Lost Woods playing hide-and-seek with Saria. And to top it all off, he had sworn he heard an explosion just seconds ago, and was frantic to know what was happening. Was someone in danger? Under attack, maybe? And, hadn't he seen that tree just a few minutes ago?

Maybe if he hadn't stayed behind to guard Hyrule Castle, perhaps he wouldn't be sick with worry for the princess…if only that strange darkness had not engulfed Hyrule…if only he had been with her at the Smasher's Stadium, to guard her like was supposed to, then, he wouldn't be lost in this jungle and sick with worry. _I am an idiot…_the boy muttered, as he dodged a loose root and went on his way. _The princess, or even my older self could be hurt right now! and where am I? _Young Link gave himself a smack in the forehead. _Lost in the Kongo, with no way out! I really should have insisted on going, instead of staying in the castle…I shouldn't had let her convince me…I should have insisted on coming, even if Mario and Kirby were with her…I really should have…_

"But I didn't…" he muttered, as he looked around the area, trying to spot anything that breathed life other than trees and bugs. "…if I had, I wouldn't be lost in this place…man…I swear, the Kongo Jungle is just as bad as the Los-"

"ARG! WHERE ARE THEY?"

Caught off guard by the new voice, Young Link quickly got out his wooden shield and sword, glancing left and right, trying to fight the owner of the voice. He crept slowly towards where, he assumed, the voice had come from, only to stop, when another voice met his ears.

"Junior, come on, don't sound so upset," came the second voice, the voice of a young girl, at least close to his own age, from what Young Link could decipher from hearing her voice.

"How can I not sound upset?" the first voice growled angrily, sounding to the young hero, as if a baby Dodongo had learned to speak; he would have to be wary of that one. "From what Kamek told me, Papa and half of the army should be in this stupid jungle!"

"Well…we have being going around in circles, and still no koopa in sight," the girl told him, serenely, before she answered a small growl that was heard seconds later. "Even Charles here, can't seem to find any koopa friends of yours! You don't think…they just moved away, or something?"

"…probably," came that voice again, sounding rather disappointed. "But, knowing Papa like I do…he usually leaves some koopas behind…if we find them, we might know where Papa ran off to! If we find them…that is…"

"Come on, Junior, don't look so upset…we'll find them, you'll see!"

"Charmeleon, Char!"

Young Link continued moving, as the voices got closer, trying to find them faces. He could have sworn he recognized the call he had just heard, and that girl's voice…and that strange, scratchy voice…where had he heard them before? He didn't get to wait too long, as out of nearby group of trees and bushes, the three strangers finally made themselves known to the young hero.

The first, was a strange spiked turtle, green in color, with short red hair tied up in a ponytail, with a large handkerchief tied around its neck, which had a small sketch of a badly drawn mouth with sharp teeth. Another reptile, this one a little taller than the turtle, was red in color, with a resemblance more to a lizard than anything else. The tip of its tail had a large orange and yellow flame upon it. Behind them both, was a young human girl, a little taller than Link himself, and much more taller than the two reptiles that accompanied her. Her long brown hair was covered with a white hat, while her blue tank top and brown skirt looked as if they had seen better days. It was also this young girl that seemed to take notice of Young Link.

"Is that you, Link?" she asked, getting a sigh of relief from the boy in question as he put his shield and sword away.

"Hey guys," Young Link said, waving a hand towards them, as they approached. Finally, some familiar faces!

"Hey!" Bowser Jr. returned, a small toothy grin decorating his face. "Link! Link! Have you seen any koopas around here? Have ya?" he asked, a little frantic and excited at the same time for the information. The poor koopa royal was left in complete disappointment when the young hero shook his head. "Just where are they?" he growled, stomping his foot on the ground, while Young Link shot a small questioning look at Blue, who explained,

"We've been lost in the Kongo since this morning, actually," she told him, glancing at the small koopa heir as he pounded his frustrations on the ground. "I ran into Junior here, two days ago, near Saffron City, just after everything had gotten dark," Blue shuddered, as she recalled the strange ball of darkness that had engulfed the city with her inside, not to mention the panic the people in the city made right after. The hero could sympathize with her fear, as he too, suffered the effects of that strange darkness that seemed to have left him stuck in Hyrule Castle for days. "After everything was back to normal again, I decided to go and look for Red or Mewtwo, to find out what had happened…and well, that's when I ran into Junior…"

"Yeah…Blue was helping me look for my Papa…I was getting…umm…uh…well, I was just…you know! And then, when we come here, no koopa in sight!" Bowser Jr. groaned, as he went on stomping the ground. "Me and Blue been looking around for them, but no! No koopas, no fortresses, no nothing!"

"And, what about you, Link? It's pretty far from being Hyrule Castle, " Blue pointed out, looking curious.

"Yeah…" the koopa began, sounding confused. "Why are you around here?"

"Same as you…I got lost going to the Smasher's Stadium…tried looking for Donkey or Diddy, but I got lost trying…and well…I haven't seen anyone since you guys."

"Neither have us," the trainer said, looking worried. "In fact, we saw the monkey's home about two hours ago, but when we tried calling, no one answered…next thing we know, we hear a loud a explosion coming from nearby…"

"You heard it too, then?" Young Link asked, looking expectantly. Perhaps they knew what was that all about!

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. piped in, seemingly recovered from his frustration. "We saw this crater in the ground, trees fell, and other stuff…but, nothing else!...I thought for sure that had been a koopa throwing a Bob-omb or something…" he added, sounding depressed. Both Blue and Young Link glanced at each other, before the hero said,

"Hey! How about we go together? The less people get lost, the better…and we have more eyes to look around for."

"Oh, that sounds great, don't you agree, Junior?" the girl asked, smiling at the koopa, who seemed to perk up at the idea.

"Sure, why not?" Bowser Jr. said, nodding. "The more the merrier…so, let's get going already before it gets even darker than before!" Turning around, the small koopa prince led the way, followed closely by her Pokemon, and behind them, the young hero of Hyrule.

Minutes later, a pair of shadows passed through the forest ground, followed seconds later by a blue-haired girl, running at high speed, in an effort to catch up with them. As the girl left the area, a large crocodile came out of nearby bushes, with a love-struck look upon it, as he glanced at the direction the three youngsters had left earlier, seemingly ignoring the girl that passed by moments before.

"I have found her! My future bride!" the crocodile laughed, before going after the three, trailing behind him, a large cannon.

**

* * *

**

Blue eyes swept through the damage that surrounded the area, moving around the stadium surveying the damage that had been caused a few days ago. What had been a friendly bout between the hero, Mario, and the Star Warrior, Kirby had turned into a massive brawl, that had not only dragged them, but half of the other worlds, as well. Heroes, plumbers, bounty hunters, a pair of princesses, racers, Pokémon, space pilots, and innocent bystanders had been trapped under the shadow of Subspace days before, but now, even if the threat was gone, something still was amiss in the air, and that was bothering the owner of those blue eyes.

"Princess, is something wrong?" a voice asked from behind said owner, causing the latter to turn around to face the swordsman, who wore green cloth and a rather silly, matching colored hat.

"Oh…Link…no…it's nothing…perhaps my nerves are just acting up," the princess told him, smiling a bit to ease his worries. The swordsman, Link, cocked an eyebrow, and after a few minutes or so, asked,

"Is that true, Zelda, or are you thinking that something bad will happen?" Zelda was silent, before she answered, casting a thoughtful look at the destruction that lay before her.

"…Not exactly…but…I do not believe we should rest just yet…"

"Assuming those guys over there decide another take-over plan?" the swordsman asked, jerking a thump towards a group of other Smashers standing not too far away; one was a tall, dark-skinned man with red hair, a giant koopa with spikes on its shell and a mane of red hair, while the last, was another man, rather small in stature, muscular, with an incredibly large nose, and a weird moustache.

"Assuming they have learned their lesson, then I doubt it," she answered, glancing at the tall man, before turning to face the swordsman. "There is something…I cannot be certain of what…but…something is building…" Link only gave the princess of Hyrule a look, before deciding to question her wisdom, only for a loud cry of outrage to catch both their attention.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ONE OF MY CHILDREN IS MISSING?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

If there was one thing the Magikoopa didn't like to give, it was bad news. Good news, he could handle, after all, they saved him, not only his job and skin, but made his King happy beyond comparison. Medium-good news, too, were alright as long as they were bad for the Mario Bros. than to Bowser himself, although if he was being honest with himself, the Magikoopa would have prefer it had been a Paratroopa himself that had come to deliver this specific news, especially when it concerned one of the King's children.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ONE OF MY CHILDREN IS MISSING?" The koopa king screeched, causing the Magikoopa to flinch back and wondered why he had to take this burden, but if he had been a parent himself, he wouldn't be surprised by the reaction. Despite appearances and behavior, Bowser cared for his children, despite putting them after his well-being and his love for the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach.

"Wel-well, sire…umm…I…we…umm…Mast-Maser Kamek…when…when he went to check back to the castle…he…he saw the other Koopalings looking all over…for young Junior…and you see…ah…well…"

"WHAT ABOUT THE GUARDS? THEY SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM AND STOPPED HIM!"

"…sire…even I know…that well…Prince Junior can be rather tricky…umm…especially with that brush of his…he carries all the time…"

"BUT STILL…"

"Bowser, what is all this screaming about?"

Turning around, the two koopas came face to face with the two heroes of Mushroom Kingdom, clothed in red and green, their moustaches and hats being a dead giveaway. Behind them, the beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom accompanied them.

"Is there something wrong?" the koopa's nemesis, Mario, asked, causing the koopa royal to growl in frustration.

"THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!" he cried, turning to face the Magikoopa before him. "Look from top to bottom! Sky, sea, deserts! Find that boy! He couldn't have gotten that far from the castle!" Gulping a bit as he memorized each word, the Magikoopa only nodded at his king, before guiding his small broom towards the sky, and disappearing into the blue. "I can't believe that boy…" Bowser grumbled, as he watched his servant fly away.

"What happened to him?" Peach asked, worried.

"…nothing…yet…" Bowser replied sadly, before he realized his weakness, and turned away from the trio of humans.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Mario assured him, patting his arm. "That boy is as unpredictable as his father." Bowser cocked an eyebrow at his foe.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just behind the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, a cap-wearing boy looked down at a small red device on his hand with some sort of confusion. Around him, a small crowd of Pokémon looked up, wondering what was troubling the young trainer.

"Is something the matter, Red?" one of them asked.

"Nothing really, Lucario," Red responded looking a bit down. "I've been trying to get in touch with an old friend of mine for about an hour now…"

"Pika?" came the question of a yellow mouse-like Pokémon, sitting nearby the small turquoise turtle, accompanied for what seemed like a dragon, and a small little monster with an unopened flower on its back. They all gave the trainer questioning looks, which he ignored as he tried to use the device once more.

"I wouldn't recommend it, kid…communications are down for a while," came a voice from nearby, catching the trainer and Pokémon's attention; they all immediately recognize the serious face and black and white clothes of Snake. Next to him, an unmasked Samus Aran.

"How you know that?" Red asked, looking at agent before them, however, it was Samus that explained.

"Fox and his crew can't even as much as speak over their communications…Slippy had to do it, as they say, 'old school', in order to inform us about the problem," she raised one of her arms, this the one that was always decorated by her cannon. "My communicators are good as gone, too." she added, and watched, along with Snake, as the young man gave an irritated sigh, and pocketed the small device.

"And…what is Slippy going to do? I really need to call Blue…"

"It seems urgent," Snake said, looking at the younger man before him. "Something's up on your side of the hill. What's up?"

"It is nothing of concern, if it is what I think it is," interrupted Lucario, glancing at Snake. "Apparently, a few humans were causing trouble back in Saffron City..."

"Humans?"

"Team Rocket," Red answered, hiding a bit behind his cap. "I got a message from my friend, Blue, a couple of days ago…I was heading there when the Subspace thing occurred…I was going to go straight after this was over, but well…" he gave a small glance to a tall, blue penguin on red robes nearby. "…Old king over there suggested I stay and help out…from what he explained about those Subspace…uh…spaces, no one should be coming to any harm…"

"Other than the places that were destroyed by the Emissary, though," Samus pointed out, looking a bit cross. "My armor is still a little glitchy after all those tests they did on it…" At that Snake and Red gave a small chuckle. "And I really don't need you making fun of me, either!"


	2. Lust, Dusk, and Shadows

Fyras14: Hello, folks! Sorry for not updating sooner! I was concerned on how this chapter was going to look in the long shot and well, here it is...delays are delays...I will get working on the next chapter by either next week or on Sunday...but, I dont have guarantees...especially because this isnt the only story I'm working on for the time being.

Do hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **The Smashers thought it was all over after the Subspace Disaster,unfortunately, it was after said disaster that things got worse. A lot worse. Friends become foes, and time and space will probably destroy their world.

**This story will have spoilers for the Subspace Emissary in SSBB, so if you haven't played the game, please be wary of them spoilers.**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted. And also, the characters included in this work belong to their respective owners, not me, so please be kind enough to not call a lawyer.**

_

* * *

Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light._

**-****Dorothy Thompson**

**Episode One: Twilight**

**-Chapter One-**

**-Lust, Dusk, and Shadows-**

It was already getting a little dark when the small group finally made it out of the Kongo, all three of them sighing in relief, dirt-covered, and hungry.

"That's it! Next chance I take, I'm ste—I mean, buying a map of this place! Getting lost for almost a whole day is ridiculous!" Bowser Jr. cried out, as Blue and Young Link dusted their respective hats.

"At least we can see where we are going this time around," Young Link pointed out.

"But, we aren't out of the jungle yet, actually," the girl told him, glancing at the small path before them, trees on either side of it; the Kongo had yet to end.

"Well, we got a path…a path is as good as any map."

"Fine," Bowser Jr. muttered, irritably. "If we get lost, it will be your fault." Young Link gave the small koopa a look, before Blue suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Hey! What about if I use one of my Pokémon to find out if there is someone in the area?" she asked, excitedly. Both the young hero and the koopa had completely forgotten about the Charmeleon, Charles, that had aided them during their small trek, before his trainer had returned him back into his Pokéball after showing signs of exhaustion.

"And how are you gonna do that, exactly?" the koopa asked, looking skeptical.

"Little Billy can make a smell called Sweet Scent, I usually make her do that to attract Pokémon to my location…I was thinking that if Billy could use her sweet scent…"

"…then maybe, it would end up attracting one of the chimps around here!" Young Link finished, a small gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Wait a minute, and how do ya know that'll work?" Bowser Jr. asked, crossing his arms over his small chest. "What if your Pokémon attracts one of them giant bees or alligators?" **(1) **

"I take care of it, then," Young Link told him, giving the two of them a smile. Bowser Jr. looked back at the young hero, before he shrugged.

"No offense or anything, Link, but…things around here…there nothing like your guys back in that Hyrule or whatever…there are giant bees…about the size of that Donkey guy! Giant green lizards with swords and guns, and everything, too!"

"Don't worry, I got it," Young Link assured him, taking out something from behind. He showed a small brown mask at the two, a smirk coming to his face, "Tell me…have you ever seen a Goron in action?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On the other side of the Kongo, a pair of shadows circled around each other. They swept through the jungle floors with ace and speed, one shadow chasing the other.

"ZANT, YOU IDIOT!" came a loud female cry, this one coming from one of the shadows, as it chased its dark counterpart.

"Believe what you will, Midna!" the second shadow, Zant, cried out, as it moved through large trees, as the other shade, the one this one had called, Midna, followed suit. "With this power, I will become a god!"

"More like a moron, more likely!" Midna cried out, crashing against Zant, and sending the shadow bouncing off the ground, and into a nearby tree, where he finally took form, revealing his blue-skin and dark robes. Midna followed suit, her skin the color of water, wearing less clothes than her foe. Both shadow beings looked at each other, each with a glare decorating his or her face. "The Fused Shadows are not things to be meddled with, Zant, you know that!"

"Ha! What is it to you! Foolish woman! Don't you see? If we do not use its power, our kingdom will fall!" Zant cried out, putting his two hands in front of himself, as they began to glow in a purple light. "With this power, our people will become invincible! We will not be forced into the shadows any longer!" As he said those words, he let out a giant magic ball, heading straight for Midna. The redhead shadow scoffed at this, and with a flick of her head, sent a strand of her own hair against the magical attack, breaking it upon contact.

"There is a reason why we were punished for using that magic, Zant!" she cried, her hair still a menacing scythe above her head. "That magic is not something we should be blessed with, not now, not ever!"

"I shall not accept it! You don't understand! Our people were almost destroyed by the strange darkness that took over, and yet you stand aside and allow great power to be sealed? NEVER!" Zant quickly raised a hand, and in a matter of seconds, materialized what seemed to be a strange helmet with black markings all over it. "The Fused Shadows…our ancestors' power belongs only to a true ruler…me!"

"ZANT! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"BUT YOU CANNOT DO NOTHING NOW, TWILIGHT PRINCESS FOR I-"

"WATCH OUT!"

It took both Midna and Zant a couple of seconds to turn, only for Zant to be tackled by a large rock and a girl, being followed behind by a crocodile wearing a crown.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wow…"

'Wow' couldn't even begin to cover what both Blue and Bowser Jr. were seeing. No longer was Young Link in their presence, but a rather strange bulky creature that seemed to be made out of rock. He wore little clothes, yet that strange green hat was still on his head, just like the swordsman's own. The sword and shield were gone, too, as if they had never been there before. A large scar appeared for the missing equipment, and that was something to catch attention; it was as if something had decided to put a spike on this bulky character and make a mark on purpose, but, despite the terrifying sight it made, appeared to not give the rock man any pain.

"So, what do you guys think?" the voice of the bulky rock came, causing both youngsters to blink. The voice was different, too! But…how?

"How you do that!" the young koopa royal cried, looking as confused as he was fascinated. "I've never seen you do that before! HECK! Even the other Link can't do that! Can he?"

"Pretty long story," the rock man answered, grinning.

"So…is this a Goron from your place, Link?" Blue asked, sounding a little less excited than her companion, who had his jaw wide opened, as he examined the new form their friend had taken.

"Yep. The mask I showed you guys earlier allows me to transform into this," he pointed at himself. "I had thought I lost the masks a couple of years back, but, thanks to that darkness that circled Hyrule, I had found the time to find them."

"Masks?" Bowser Jr. asked, looking even more excited than before. "You have more?"

"Yeah, like I said, long story."

"Yes, it must really be a long story if you have more than one," Blue said calmly, as she took out a small Pokeball from her belt, before letting it pop open in her hand, releasing a ray of light. "Right, now, though…it would be better if we did what we are supposed to be doing." Goron Link nodded, meanwhile Bowser Jr. shrugged, and observed as the ray of light took a small shape, before revealing what seemed to be a small dinosaur with a flower bulb on its back.

"Bulba!" it cried out, smiling back at its trainer, as she knelt next the small Pokémon.

"Hello, Billy…you think you can use Sweet Scent for me? We need to attract a few monkeys to our location…"

"Bulbasaur!" Billy said, nodding her head, before shaking a little. Both Goron and koopa looked on in wonder as the small creature let out a small, barely visible, powder from its bulb. The Pokémon let the powder let it spread all around the place, causing all three to sniff in the rather, wonderful smell, before it disperse itself through the trees and into the distance.

"Now…we just have to wait," the trainer said after the powder had made its escape, prompting Goron Link to go on the defensive, in case anything other than monkeys made their appearance. For a moment, nothing happened.

"…okay, now what?" Bowser Jr. asked, looking bored. "I thought you said…"

"It takes time, Junior, even Pokémon don't appear out of thin air, you know…" Blue explained serenely, but was looking around the place for any signs of either monkeys, bees, or crocodiles. **(2) **

"Yeah, but-"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Huh?" the koopa asked, sounding confused, as he and the others looked for the strange creature that had made the sound.

"Wha…what was that?" came Blue, looking a little shaky, seemingly surprised by the laugh.

"…that didn't sound like a monkey…" Goron Link commented, as he and Billy glanced back and forth, trying to figure out from where that laugh had come from. Even Goron Link, who had met Donkey Kong first hand, didn't remember him ever laughing him like that, nor had any other monkey he had met in the past. No, this laugh was strange, awful, wicked. It wasn't the laugh Ganondorf had offered him when about to take him out in the tournament a year ago, no, it wasn't terrifying…it was…it was…the Goron couldn't quite place it, but it definitely wasn't like Ganondorf's, not that it wasn't going to stop him from being on alert, even though silence had once again surrounded the group.

"Okay, who's the wise guy!" Bowser Jr. cried out, annoyed, taking out a tall brush from who-knows-where, and wielding it dangerously before him. "Come on out, or e-"

But, the koopa's threat died in his lips as a strange, black arrow hit the Bulbasaur straight in the face, sending it somersaulting in the air, before taking to the floor, as a trophy.

"Billy!" Blue cried out in panic, as both Goron Link and Bowser Jr. faced their foe. Unfortunately for them, the large green crocodile with a crown was no friend of theirs.

"Hello!" the crocodile cried out, smiling wickedly. "Darling! I have found you!" it cried again, pointed a strange cannon at Blue, one that both koopa and Goron took notice. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had caused Billy's dilemma. And if they didn't do something...

"RUN!" Goron Link cried, grabbing the still, shell-shocked Blue, as Bowser Jr. followed behind him. They had barely evaded the second arrow-like beam that cannon had sent their way, and even that hadn't been enough to stop the crocodile from following, and that was not the only thing that worried the group. This crocodile wasn't only threatening, but rather fast.

"We gotta lose that fatso!" the koopa cried, as he and Blue ran in front of Goron Link, the trainer worriedly glancing towards the site where her Pokemon lay…if only that crocodile hadn't started with that cannon, she would have been able to return her Pokémon to her Pokeball. But, now, she had no choice but to continue running along with the others. She wouldn't be doing much good to her Bulbasaur if she was turned into a trophy as well.

"DARLING!" the crocodile cried again, sending chills down her spine, but even that didn't compare to the stray arrow that struck down a tree she had passed by moments before.

"We gotta lose him, now!" Goron Link cried, barely keeping up with his lighter and much faster companions. "We can't attack him with that cannon of his, especially with that aim!"

"Then, what do you suggest? A counter-attack?" the koopa shot back, sounding as scared as he was angry.

"Well, we gotta do somethi-"

"ACK!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Bowser Jr. barely noticed when the crocodile jumped behind him, causing both Blue and Goron Link to face him and his cannon of doom. He didn't even see the crocodile grab him by his tail, and then, swing him in circles, before letting go of him. "Woohoho!" the koopa cried as he disappeared into the distance.

"Oh no!"

"Junior!" Goron Link growled, facing the crocodile as he gave them a toothy grin. The Goron knew he could take on the crocodile, but, what if he moved too slow? What if that crocodile's cannon got him and Blue was left all alone? Sure, she had her Pokémon, but her combat experience was one to zero, and she was panicked already, especially so because that crocodile seemed to be stalking her. "Come on!" the Goron cried, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her away. Blue followed rather clumsily behind, trying to tune out the 'Darling, come back!' that came from the crocodile's mouth.

"I shall not accept it!" came a voice from somewhere nearby. "You don't undertstand! Our people were almost destroyed by the strange darkness that took over, and yet you stand aside and allow great power to be sealed? NEVER!" Goron Link narrowed his eyes at the voice. Whoever it was, they were getting closer, but they didn't have time to make enemies, they had to lose that crazy crocodile, and fast. "The Fused Shadows…our ancestors' power belongs only to a true ruler…me!"

"ZANT!" Another voice came, louder, closer now. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Blue and the Goron crashed against a couple of trees, where they spotted the two shadow beings facing against each other, one holding a strange thing on his hand.

_Damn it! We are going to crash!_

"BUT YOU CANNOT DO NOTHING NOW, TWILIGHT PRINCESS FOR I-"

"WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late, Blue and Goron Link collided against the shadow being holding the strange contraption on his hand, knocking him and the contraption to the ground. The Goron could only cry out in pain as his body crushed the strange thing, letting out a small piece that collided with Blue's back before she took collapsed.

"I got you, now!" the crocodile snickered, before sending an arrow straight into the fallen Blue. The girl barely glanced back, before being hit by the arrow-like beam; she became a trophy seconds later.

"What the?" the shadow woman cried, barely taking all that had just occurred.

"NO! The Fused Shadow!" the other cried, only for him to be hit hard by the crocodile, that slammed the latter against a tree. His own transformation to a trophy was instant. On the other hand, the shadow woman only blinked, before turning a concerned glance towards the still, fallen Goron, barely taking notice of the crocodile in the confusion….but, when she did, it was already too late. A blinding flash later, and another trophy lay on the ground, and the Goron had yet to move.

"Bwahahahaha! Finally!" the crocodile snickered, calmly walking towards Blue's trophy, who could only stare back at him with a smiling face, and emotionless eyes. "At last! My bride has come!" he cried out, giving the smiling trophy a grin, before it turned into a frown. "What in the world is this?" On the trophy's back, barely visible, was a small black thing sticking out of the girl's back. The crocodile tried to pull it out, but failed. "Hmm…whatever it is, I can simply cut it out when I get back to the ship…ah, but you," the crocodile said, calmly caressing the trophy girl's face with sick satisfaction. "you would make a fine bride…ah, the only thing that foolish monkey cannot take from me…even if he tried…now!" Turning around, he began to walk away from the place, leaving behind the two trophies and the fallen Goron. "Let us go to your new home, dear! You would so love it! BWAHAHAHA!" And then, he was gone.

Had he remained a bit longer, he would have noticed how the Goron's brown skin turned death gray, and an aura of doom circled around him, as he began to quiver...

…then, he got up, facing the world with bloody, red eyes.

* * *

**Some things to point out!**

**1-As Mario and Donkey are…in a sense, close, each character might at least know something of each other, as I'm pretty sure Kremlings and koopas have interacted together in some Mario Games.**

**2-Untrue, as some of us have figured out…in games, mostly. Especially in the Pokemon games, where the caves are concerned.**

Also, it may appear that Zant was defeated quite easily, but let me point out that this croc, if you already know who it is, is just as tough as Bowser in any good day, and because Zant was shown powered up by Ganon in TP, well, I thought, he must have been quite a weakling before getting his power, as long as physical attacks were concerened.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...sorry for the long wait...but, believe me...the trouble is just starting.


	3. A Red Haze

Fyras14: Fyras here! Phew...what a day, what a day...sorry for the mayor delay...I was on vacation all this week, and well, I had no computer nor paper, no pencil...and so, I read a few books to pass the time...but, when I was reading I began to get inspiration...I would have posted this chapter sooner but I was stuck in the middle of some writer's block...

This chapter is rather short, but I tried to focus on the main characters of this episode, or rahter, episodes, as this episode, which I thought I could pack the whole first storyline in, will be devided into two...so, you might expect this first story to end on the third episode...so, anyway, I'm trying to focus on all the main characters participating in this first story, so right now, I plan to finish the Twilight episode in two or three more chapters at the most, but then, the action gets a little more intense.

**Summary: **The Smashers thought it was all over after the Subspace Disaster,unfortunately, it was after said disaster that things got worse. A lot worse. Friends become foes, and time and space will probably destroy their world.

**This story will have spoilers for the Subspace Emissary in SSBB, so if you haven't played the game, please be wary of them spoilers.**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted. And also, the characters included in this work belong to their respective owners, not me, so please be kind enough to not call a lawyer.**

_

* * *

I know, when they prove bad, they are a sort of the vilest creatures: yet still the same reason gives it: for Optima corrupta pessima: the best things corrupted become the worst.  
_

**-****Owen Felltham (Feltham)**

**Episode One: Twilight**

**-Chapter Two-**

**-A Red Haze-**

It was good to be back, Donkey Kong thought, as he and his young friend, Diddy, balanced on branches and jumped from vine to vine. No one would have thought that just a couple of days ago, their whole world had fallen prey to the Subspace, but now, it was back to normal. And it all had happened just a day prior, and the giant ape couldn't have been happier.

By the suggestion of King Dedede, Donkey Kong and some other smashers would return to their own worlds to see if the Subspace menace had caused any trouble. Everyone was quick to agree, and before the two Kongs could leave the place, that Red boy and a group of Pokémon were making their way to a Saffron City, while a rather frantic Bowser left as quickly as he could, something about a missing son of his, followed closely behind by the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach; apparently, something bad had happened.

Donkey Kong only wished that nothing bad had happened to his jungle…perhaps he could check back with old Cranky by his cabin in the falls to see if something was going on….

…huh?

"Wha?" the giant ape muttered, stopping from swinging the vine as soon as something below caught his attention. That had served to catch the attention of his smaller companion, who stopped on a nearby branch and gave him a confused look.

"Huh? What's the matter, Donkey?"

"You see that down there, Diddy?" Donkey asked, pointing down below. Despite the trees and bushes that lay below them, even Diddy couldn't miss the strange green thing sticking out of the ground. Both Kongs let themselves fall to the jungle ground, and quickly spotted the small trophy, sitting before them, showing them a face devoid of emotion. "A trophy? Here?"

"Maybe not all of us were lucky," Diddy said, as he walked towards the trophy. It only took one touch, before the trophy came to life once more, shaking itself, and growling.

"Bulba! Bulba!" it cried in panic, before looking around. "Bulbasaur?"

"Hmm…you okay?" the small monkey asked the strange green creature, who he know could recognize as a Pokémon. Instead of getting an answer, the small creature turned from left to right, before it began to cry out frantically, running this way and that, as if looking for something or someone. Diddy and Donkey could only exchanged worried glances, before the large ape stepped in.

"Hey, hey, easy little fella," Donkey said, as he grabbed the small creature with his hand. "We don't bite." But despite the comforting assurance, the Pokémon didn't calm down, and instead called out in panic, looking left and right as it did so.

"Donkey, I th-" Diddy began, only for a strange, inhuman scream to cut him off.

"**ARGGGGHHHHH!" **

Everyone, even the frantic Pokémon, was silenced by the scream. Both monkeys glanced at each other, before Donkey put the small creature down and stood on his guard.

Something was in his jungle. Something bad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was so dark…so dark…so red…

So painful….what was this pain? It hurt even to think…

…he had to go…yes…he had to. He had to find the…who was it that he had to find? Ah…it was so painful to think…everything hurt…everything was a red haze in his eyes…why was everything red?

He wanted to scream…yes…scream…if he did, perhaps the pain would become bearable…but…it was so painful…it hurt...but, he had to find whoever it was…he had to…he had to scream, hate, and hurt…he had to find _it_…and then, perhaps the pain would go away…but…but…

…what if it didn't?

…then, he would shatter, destroy, burn…consume everything…because it hurt…it hurt so much…he was angry…oh…but…he had to find _it_, he had to…he just had to…but…he was so angry…it hurt….it hurt…it hurt…he was mad…it hurt…it was so painful…it was…

"**ARGHHHHH!" **

…yes…screaming…destroying…he would do it…if it would stop the pain…and if he could find what he was looking for…then…he would do it…it seemed…reasonable…it seemed…right…yes…he would shatter, destroy, consume everything…he would consume everything…everything that stood on his way he would destroy…and then…he would find _it_ and the pain would go away.

**

* * *

**

As soon as Red had landed near Saffron City's Pokémon Center along with Pikachu, Lucario, and Jigglypuff, he knew something was different. For starters, the streets were populated by people, all whom seemed rather content as if going to a vacation of sorts. Even a few wild Pokémon wondered the streets before disappearing into alleys, and a few policemen patrolled the area.

"Why do I get the feeling Team Rocket is gone?" Red muttered, as he and the other three Pokémon accompanying him walked towards a nearby officer. "Umm…excuse me, sir?" The officer looked back from his patrolling and spotted Red.

"Yes, young man?"

"Umm…do you know what happened here in Saffron? Last time I heard, it had been taken over by Team Rocket…"

"Ah, yes! That…well, a young lady ended up taking care of those ruffians while everything was dark in here…man, as soon as the place turned back to normal, they scattered!"

"Ah…" Red murmured, nodding. _Blue couldn't wait for me then…damn it…but I guess she and her Pokémon had an advantage during the darkness, too…but, I wonder…_ "And do you know where this trainer is? I'm a friend of hers."

"Well, that's a problem, you see…as soon those Team Rocket rats left, she was gone too…didn't even bother to challenge the gym…she just left."

"I see…"

Nodding his thanks, Red and Pokémon moved to a nearby bench and sat.

"Well, I suppose you were worried for nothing," Lucario noted, as the trainer let out an indignant sigh.

"I guess you're right…if my stupid Pokegear worked I could call her and tell her what the heck's been going on…she's probably looking around in the mountains or something by now…and the phone doesn't reach that far, especially with the whole Subspace mess hanging on our shoulders."

"Well, Blue must be a rather strong trainer to take care of those humans by herself…I don't see a reason to worry."

"I know, but I just…well, I like to worry," Red muttered, trying to hide his rosy cheeks that weren't missed by the three Pokémon accompanying him. Lucario smirked.

"Sure."

**

* * *

**

Donkey, Diddy, and the small Pokémon were greeted with silence as they all darted their eyes everywhere they could, trying to find the source of that inhuman scream. Both Kongs were already sweating through their fur, unsure of what to expect, meanwhile the Pokémon just knelt down, preparing to jump on whoever dared to attack them.

Nothing came…it was too quiet…too calm…too…

…then they heard it. Small grunts coming from the trees just in front of the giant ape. All three of them prepared for the inevitable confrontation. Donkey clenched his fists even more, as the grunts became louder, and an air of destruction moved around them. The small Pokémon was already shaking in fear, sensing something the other two could not. It was getting closer...and then, the pair of red eyes faced off against Donkey Kong's own.

"…**argh…" **it growled, red eyes never leaving the ape's own.

"Get ready, Diddy," Donkey whispered, as he and the smaller monkey backed away from the trees, the Pokémon not too far behind them. But, it was already too late to prepare.

Before any knew what was happening, the strange red eye beast revealed itself; a body of rock, colored gray, and a blood intent, jumped on Donkey, catching the ape by surprise. Both giants struggled against each other, as Diddy and the Pokémon went to the ape's aid. The beast made of stone barely registered the two smaller fighters clinging against its body, as Donkey Kong fought it. **"ARGH!" **it cried, grabbing the ape's neck with a large hand, and holding him up by his throat.

"Ack…!"

"Donkey!" Diddy squeaked, and went to aid the ape, climbing through the strange creature's arm, and tried to pry to hand off of his friend. Neither noticed the stone man's other arm pulling back, forming a fist, and even the small Pokémon had little time to realize what was happening. It all came in too fast, the rock's fist connected to both Donkey and Diddy, just as the beast let go of the ape's throat, sending them all flying to oblivion, and the Pokémon could only watch in horror as the two monkeys turned into trophies in midair, before they were gone.

Quickly, the Pokémon jumped away from the creature, as the latter turned to face it. The red eyed beast was debating whether to crush him or not, before it turned, and curled into a ball, before spinning away, leaving behind a trail of darkness in its wake.

"…Bu…Bulba…" the Pokémon muttered, before, it looked up, and went towards the direction the evil creature had launched the two Kongs, and hoped, that perhaps, aid was somewhere beyond these trees.

* * *

More trophy galore! And ack! a super powerful beast of rock is on the loose...but, what could it be looking for? In the next chapter, we arrive in Hyrule Castle and some unexpected visitors arrive in Saffron City...by force.

Anyway, see you all next time!


	4. Garden

**Summary: **The Smashers thought it was all over after the Subspace Disaster,unfortunately, it was after said disaster that things got worse. A lot worse. Friends become foes, and time and space will probably destroy their world.

**This story will have spoilers for the Subspace Emissary in SSBB, so if you haven't played the game, please be wary of them spoilers.**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted. And also, the characters included in this work belong to their respective owners, not me, so please be kind enough to not call a lawyer.**

* * *

"_It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew."_

**-****Henry Rollins**

**Episode One: Twilight**

**-Chapter Three-**

**-Garden-**

It was almost dark when both Link and Zelda arrived in Hyrule; Ganondorf deciding midway through the journey to return to the desert, and leaving them behind as they trekked back to Hyrule.

"Ah, finally," Link muttered, as he sighted the Castle Town gates in the distance. "It's been a while…wonder how everyone held up with that Subspace business…"

"We will find out eventually, Link," the princess answered, passing a gloved hand over her sweaty forehead. "besides, I really doubt that chaos took over while Ganondorf was with us, causing _us_ trouble."

"Eh, point taken."

It was two hours until the tired pair entered the town, which was busy with activity; traders were back at their shops making business, others ran around doing chores or just for the heck of it, meanwhile a few muttered about the past days' events. No one caught the hero and princess entering the town, and hiding within the busy crowd itself, all the while Zelda told her heroic friend,

"Told you."

* * *

Red sat back in one of the many sofas located in the Pokemon Center lobby with Lucario, as he tried to make his Pokegear work. No matter how many times Red tried, the Pokegear will go static and then mutter the dreaded words of, "We are sorry, the number is currently una-"

_CLICK!_

"I don't believe this!" Red growled as he pocketed the Pokegear for what seemed the tenth time that evening.

"Calm down, boy," Lucario instructed, getting a few disbelieving looks from nearby trainers, who could barely believe the Lucario was actually talking. "Perhaps Blue is in a location that is…inaccessible to that little machine of yours."

"I know! But, Blue couldn't have possible stayed in the same area for hours now! She has to move! A new location springs a new possibility to get a signal on the gear!" Red cried out, frustrated.

"Perhaps she was stalled?" Lucario inquired, sending a few looks to curious trainers that dared to come closer as if ready to kidnap him.

"I know Blue, she rarely stops for anything, except maybe a battle or two, or stopping Team Rocket grunts," the trainer answered, lowering his cap so it could cover his eyes a little. "But, still…Slippy called me just fine and hour ago…why won't it work now?"

"Perhaps she-"

"PIKA! PIKACHU!" Before Lucario could finish his sentence, the frantic cries of Pikachu were heard from outside the center, reminding Red and Lucario that he was outside playing. Both of them bolted from their seats, followed by the other trainers in the lobby.

As soon as they got outside, Red and Lucario heard a loud noise, and before they knew it, smoke circled the area, engulfing both trainers and Pokémon alike in gray, suffocating smoke. Red and Lucario quickly moved through the smoke, fanning themselves with their hands to stray the smoke away from their faces and eyes. Soon, the smoke dispersed, only to reveal a pair of statues…a giant monkey and a small monkey's statues, buried halfway into the concrete.

"Donkey Kong and Diddy!" Lucario cried.

"But, what happened?" the trainer asked, looking concerned, as the two Pokemon touched the trophies of their friends to release them. In a flash, both monkeys were free from their trophy existence. "Are you okay?" Red inquired, looking through worried eyes at the two monkeys who were still shaking their dizziness away.

"Huh…huh…where…where we…? Where you?" Donkey slurred, his head shaking. Diddy, for his part, was able to talk much more coherently.

"Huh…Red? Lucario? Oh…what happened? My head…my little head," the small monkey whined, grabbing his little head.

"That's what we would like to know," Lucario said, watching from the corner of his eye as the group of trainers looked on, hardly believing what they were seeing; but, then again, no one knew any giant apes that weren't Pokémon.

"I…I…attacked…strange…rocky monster…"

"Rocky monster?" Red asked.

"He…he come from Jungle…" Donkey Kong muttered, finally getting some source of momentum back in his head. "Giant rocky monster…attack us…ouch…never thought I would get pain after being revived…"

"Wait…a rocky monster?" Lucario asked, to which the two Kongs nodded. "Was he entirely made of rock? A little…orange perhaps?"

"No…he was tall…like…like Donkey here, but, he was gray…had white hair on his face…and…a terrifying scar on its chest…" Diddy said, shivering. "We didn't know what hit us…that rocky monster was super strong! And then, we got here…I just remember my head hurting." Lucario and Red exchanged glances.

"A rocky monster..." Lucario muttered to himself as Red helped the giant Donkey Kong up. "None of the Regis I know have that description…but, neither do other Pokémon or creatures I'm familiar with…" He watched from the corner of his eye as the trainer and the small rat Pokémon tended to their friends, before something else caught his attention.

_An aura…_Lucario thought, his eyes darting to the nearby woods that connected to the larger jungles hidden in this world. _It comes fast…small…innocent…but, just who is this little one who is in such a rush to get somewhere?_

* * *

Link and Zelda moved quickly through the gardens, avoiding contact with any of the guards that patrolled nearby; they all had weary looks as if they hadn't slept for hours.

"I bet it's because of all this Subspace business," Link had muttered, as he and the princess had ducked behind a bush. "not that their missing princess was anything to be worried about, either." That comment had earned him a good whack in the head from Zelda, as they made their way through the gardens and weary knights.

Neither of them wanted to cause anymore unnecessary rowdiness over the princess's sudden appearance, and opted instead to find Impa and informed her of the happenings in the castle. According to Zelda, it would have been a better idea if everyone believed the princess was safe and sound since last night, brought in by the hero, not that that last part wasn't true from the beginning. For now, their primary concern was to find either Impa, or Young Link, who was now staying at the castle to act as a bodyguard for Zelda if neither his older self or Impa were around.

"Ah! Finally," Link said, after both he and Zelda made it to the courtyard, glancing behind them to see if any guard had spotted them.

"Now, we just need to get inside," Zelda pointed out.

"And here we go, again." Link muttered, as both he and Zelda made their way towards the nearby door in the courtyard's corner. Suddenly, however, the princess caught Link's arm, holding it tight. "What's wrong?" the hero asked, quickly glancing behind him, up and down, anywhere an enemy could hide.

"Something is coming…" she whispered. Both of them looked around the gardens, a feeling of dread enveloping them even more. Neither reacted fast enough when a strange ball of darkness crashed against the middle of the courtyard, causing grass and brick to fly about.

Link was ready to attack, while Zelda readied a spell, only for both of them to stop cold at the sight that was now present before them. It was tall, and gray color decorated its body. What once was white hair, turned ashen black. A large necklace made of beads colored black, decorated its neck and some part of its chest, where a large scar, glowing red, stood. It glared back with red eyes, looking at the two startled Hylians, before the princess finally broke the silence,

"You-young Link?"


	5. Welcome Home

**Fyras14: **Fyras here! Phew, it sure has been a while since I last updated this story...sorry about that. I just spend some time reading to some stories and realized that I had not bothered to update most of them after I posted them. I will try to post new chapters for this story in the future...at least, before the year comes to an end...I will also update those other stories I left behind during school time...and also finish a few. This one will not get an update soon, but it will be updated. I can't live people in suspense for long, after all.

**Summary: **The Smashers thought it was all over after the Subspace Disaster,unfortunately, it was after said disaster that things got worse. A lot worse. Friends become foes, and time and space will probably destroy their world.

**This story will have spoilers for the Subspace Emissary in SSBB, so if you haven't played the game, please be wary of them spoilers.**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted. And also, the characters included in this work belong to their respective owners, not me, so please be kind enough to not call a lawyer.**

* * *

_Yesterday brought the beginning, tomorrow brings the end, and somewhere in the middle we became the best of friends. _

**-Author Unknown **

**Episode One: Twilight**

**-Chapter Four-**

**-Welcome Back-**

It was this feeling of dread that the princess couldn't get out of her system; there he was, standing tall and dark and evil…and it was not Ganondorf. Link, too, seemed to sense something wrong, and calmly began to get his sword out of his sheath.

"Young Link…" he called, unsure of what to do. He remembered the transformation masks rather vaguely, but for the life of him he couldn't recall the masks making his new form darker…threatening even. "…are you alright?" The Goron did not respond, he just kept looking at them with those red eyes of his…although he quickly took note that the younger hero was ignoring him. His red eyes were on Zelda…and she knew it.

_This can't be him,_ the princess thought with growing dread. _Young Link would never threaten someone…which is precisely what this Goron is doing…could it be…another one of those Subspace copies? _It could not be one, Zelda knew, because they had never seen Goron Link in action. In fact, they shouldn't have seen Goron Link at all. He wasn't part of the conflict so why—

" **ARGHHH!" **

"Princess, look out!"

It all happened so fast; Link was barely able to shove Zelda aside as the dark Goron tried to punch her. He ended up punching Link's shield, but that wasn't enough to defend the hero. Once the Goron's fist made contact with his shield, Link was sent flying towards a nearby wall, slamming hard against concrete. "LINK!"

"…I'm okay…" said hero responded weakly, as he slid towards the floor, bruised all over.

"**AH!" **Goron Link charged are her again, fist up, certain he wouldn't miss. Zelda acted fast and in a blink of an eye, disappeared in a swirl of magic. The Goron only managed to hit grass. Behind him, Link was charged striking the Goron hard on his back, sending Goron Link tumbling over. **"Ooh!" **he cried out in pain, before curling like a ball. Link quickly backed off.

"Damn…"

In seconds, the Goron was rolling like a ball all over the garden, crushing grass and ripping it out of the earth, with flowerbeds being destroyed and water turning muddy. Link barely managed to get away from the rampaging Goron. "Young Link! Cut it out!" But Goron Link wasn't listening. He destroyed more and more of the garden before he was knocked out of his rolling ball by an explosion of red magic. The Goron reacted fast and stood up, as he stared at the princess of Hyrule, standing tall and firm as she prepared another spell.

_..Forgive me…_

"Zelda!"

In an instant, the Goron was rolling again, going faster and faster towards her. Zelda react even faster, sending the small orb of red magic towards him. It blew up, sending smoke and fires everywhere…but the rolling Goron was out of the smoke and fire in an instant, shocking the princess. She wouldn't be able to move on time.

"No!" And Link was too far away.

So, in turn, Zelda closed her eyes and waited for the struggle to end.

* * *

The jungle was pretty big, the small Pokemon noticed.

It probably had been hours since she last saw those flying monkeys and that dark beast. Billy shivered, thinking back at how the scary rock man sent her new friends flying. But, there was something familiar about the scary rock man…he looked like that other rocky man that was with her Master, Blue. He seemed friendly enough and Miss Blue was okay with him…as she was with the little turtle man. Why did this one feel so different? He and that Rocky man looked exactly alike so why was one of them so nasty? And where was Miss Blue?

Billy stopped short. Could that scary rock man hurt her? Was she a trophy somewhere around this jungle, begging for someone to get her out? "BULBA!" The Bulbasaur cried out, turning another direction. She had to find Miss Blue and tell her about the scary rock m—

—Billy stopped.

She had finally spotted something else inside this jungle.

Said something was a tall, strange woman, trophy. She seemed sad in that state, looking but not really looking at Billy as the Pokemon came closer. The Bulbasaur sniffed the trophy; she gasped. She smelled almost a bit like that scary rock man! Billy backed off a little, unsure of what to think. She debated on what she had to do. If the Pokemon let her go, let her out of her trophy, what would this woman do? Would she go and hurt monkeys like that other scary rock man? Or would she help her? Billy figured she couldn't do it alone, as Miss Blue always said that it was easier to fight in a team than alone. It was then that another thought hit her: did she know the scary rock man?

_Maybe she did, maybe she didn't..._came Miss Blue's voice from somewhere inside the Bulbasaur's mind. _You will never know unless you ask. _

Billy gulped and wondered, faintly, how her trainer managed to be so unpredictable despite her calm nature. But, it never hurt to try.

The Bulbasaur approached the trophy calmly, before quickly rushing in, touching the base of the trophy with her nose, and ran a little back, watching from ther corner of her eyes, as the trophy glowed. Seconds later, the dark woman was out, stretching.

"Agh...what the hell?" she asked, looking around. She noticed Billy. "...Hey! You!"

"Bulba?"

"Yes, you..." the woman said, sighing, looking around. "Did you...see a Goron around here?"

"Bulba?" A Goron?

"Tall, scary looking rock man..." the lady went on, walking around, staring at a small hole in the ground that Billy had just noticed. "He was with a girl, too...they were running...I think." The woman stepped back as soon as those words left her lips; Billy was jumping around, frantic, asking questions like crazy...or at least, trying to ask questions. Where was Miss Blue? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Where was turtle man and rocky man? Who was that scary rock man? "HOLD IT!" the lady cried out, grabbing the frantic Bulbasaur and sighing. "I can't understand a thing..."

"Bulba?"

"No, I can't...but from what I can figure out, considering your little outburst...you know the girl...and the scary rock man, right?" Bulbasaur nodded...and then, shook her head and nodded again. "What you don't know that rocky guy?"

"Bulba!" the Bulbasaur jumped out of her arms, and began to make faces. She tried to to tell her that there were two rocky men. She describe the first one, docile and kind, and the other was scary. Very scary. The lady only looked at the Pokemon, and asked,

"Are you sure you are okay?" Billy sighed. "Look, I don't have time to waste, little one...I have to find...oh...shit." The lady quickly looked around and found another trophy, this one a dark creature just like her. She glared at the trophy, before looking around again. Something seemed to be missing. "Oh...shit..." She grabbed her head in frustration. "That idiot, Zant!" she cried out, surprising Billy. "One of those crazy guys from before must have taken the Fused Shadow!"

"Bulbasaur?" What was this woman talking about now? She turned to face the small Pokemon, her face darkening.

"I think I'm starting to understand what you were trying to tell me earlier..." she told Billy, looking angry. "Quick, let's get out of this jungle..." The woman turned and began to walk, Billy quickly ran after her, glancing back at the trophy that was left behind. "I get the feeling that that girl and her friend are in trouble..."

* * *

Everything hurt when Zelda woke up. Her head hurt, her chest, her arms and legs as well. She felt as if she had been run over by an incoming...Zelda quickly stood up, crying out in pain. She quickly looked around, finally realizing where she was.

She was in Hyrule Castle, in her bedroom, in her robe...out of her dress and in pain. The princess suddenly felt ill.

_So...it had not been a dream after all..._Zelda thought, recalling with vivid images as the dark Goron slammed against her, the pain she had felt...the darkness and evil he expelled as he attacked her. Young Link had attacked her, had almost killed her, if she could say such a thing inside of this world...but, that couldn't be. That Goron could not have been Young Link. The Young Link she knew would never hurt her, would never try to hurt his older self...would never try to kill her. She put a hand over her chest, noticing the small bandage on her hand...her triforce piece barely covered. Something had happened to the poor boy...something awful. It couldn't have been Ganondorf. If it had, the boy would have simply shrug it off. Ganondorf's evil did not do this to either Links...did not make them lose control. What made it worse was the fact that Young Link had been targeting her, his older self was just in the way.

Something bad must have happened to Young Link after she left with Peach towards the Smasher's Stadium...something that must have turned him into this. She shouldn't have convince him. Told him that she was going to be alright as she could count on Mario and Kirby if anything did happen; she had been wrong then and now, Young Link had suffered the consequences of her actions. Oh...if only she hadn't tried to convice him...perhaps none of this would had to happen.


End file.
